Behind those Hazel eyes
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana is a 24 artist who lives in Tampa Florida with her best friend Spencer Porter. Quinn is a real estate agent who's going through a divorce from Biff. They haven't seen each other in 7 years. What happens when Quinn shows up at Santana's art show? G!p Santana/Brittany. Parings: Quinntana & BrittBerry.
1. Chapter 1: Art Show (Part 1)

Santana is a 24 artist who lives in Tampa Florida with her best friend Spencer Porter. Quinn is a real estate agent who's going through a divorce from Biff. They haven't seen each other in 7 years. What happens when Quinn shows up at Santana's art show? G!p Santana/Brittany. Parings: Quinntana &amp; BrittBerry.

A/N I do not own Glee or any characters.

Chapter 1: Art Show (Part 1)

Santana's in her studio working on her new art piece. She loves to draw and paint. Santana does design also. Santana grew up in Lima along with her best friend Spencer Porter. Spencer owns his own business and he's a football coach for the Tampa Stingers (Made-up). They've have won the Super bowl 5 times in a row. Santana's proud of him. Santana has won many awards from her artistic pieces. Santana used to sing before she retired. She thought being an artist was more peaceful and relaxing. Santana is working on a piece Called Hand in Hand. The meaning of the piece is about two hands. The right hand is broken with nothing left and the left hand is about all of the fame or fortune. To be honest Santana is both of these hands. The right hand was how she was in her high school days. Now she's the left hand and she loves it.

"Bruno, what do you think?" Santana looks down at her dog.

Bark!

"Yeah, this is going to be a good one." Santana puts the touch ups on her painting.

Santana hears her door open. Bruno runs to the door.

"Hi San." Spencer greets walking in with Bruno walking beside him.

"Hey Spence. What's up?" She sets her paint brush down to look at him.

"Nothing much. I wanted to see how your pieces were going." He walks over to her drawing.

"Nope. Not yet." She covers it up.

"San now that's not fair." He laughs.

"I'm saving it for tonight. Hopefully it will catch someone's attention." Santana said smiling down at Bruno.

"Santana your art has inspired a lot of people. You're amazing. I'm proud of you San." Spencer said.

"Thanks. I'm proud of you too Spence." She winks at him.

"So uh has the divorce been finalized?" He asks his friend.

"Yes. Thank god. I'm glad now I can be free." Santana bits her lip.

"Santana you did the right thing letting that bitch go." Spencer goes to sit on her sofa.

"I know. My mother told me Dani wasn't good for me." Santana shrugs getting up to get a soda.

"So, you wanna tell me who was?" He asked already knowing.

"Quinn Fabray." Santana opens her soda can. She tosses one to Spencer.

"She was right." Spencer said while catching it.

"I know."

"Santana you can always get her back. You loved Quinn. Why didn't you tell her how you felt when we graduated?" He drinks his soda.

"I did tell her." Santana sits down back in front of her painting.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well…."

Flashback

"Hi Q." Santana greets the blonde.

"Hey San. Ready for today?" She smiles.

"Yeah.

"You seem down about something." Quinn closes her locker to look at the Latina.

"Well I mean today is out last day of high school. I really don't want to go." Santana said.

"Santana are you okay?" Quinn takes her hand.

"Quinn I have something to tell you." Santana says with her head down.

"What is it?" Quinn lifts up her chin.

"Quinn I lo…."

"Hey baby." Biff kisses her on the lips. Santana heart breaks when she sees them kiss. Brittany just happens to see her friends face. Brittany walks over to Santana.

"Hey guys." She greets breaking them up.

"Hi Brittany." Quinn wipes her mouth.

"So you guys ready to start a new chapter of our lives?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to get Yale." Quinn says with a smile.

"Me too." Biff agrees.

"Santana. What did you have to tell me?" Quinn turns her attention back to Santana.

"Oh. I just wanted to congratulate you Q. I'll see you later." Santana walks away crying.

"Is she okay Britt?" ?The short blonde asks in concern.

"She's just in love with someone, but that someone is in a relationship." Brittany tells her.

"I'll go talk to her." Quinn goes to find Santana.

….

Santana's at her locker taking all of her pictures down. Quinn walks up to her and taps her shoulder. Santana turns to look at her.

"Hey are you okay?" She asks in concern.

"Fine. I'm just ready to leave." Santana continues to take her pictures down.

"Santana do you love someone here at the school?"

"Yes, but they don't feel the same." She says sadly.

"Who is it?" The blonde asks.

"She's blonde and has Hazel eyes." Santana said facing her locker.

Quinn eyes widen.

"Y-you love me?" Quinn asks in shock.

"I always have ever since we were 5. I love you Quinn and I can't live without you." Santana turns to look Quinn in the eyes.

"Santana I'm flattered but…"

"You have Biff. I get it Q. No need to tell me. Look please don't break my heart twice in one day. We're better off as friends." Santana said as she finishes taking everything out of her locker.

"San.." Quinn puts her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"It's fine Q. I never get what I want and it sucks not having you by my side." Santana shuts her locker and picks up the bag that has all of her old stuff in it.

"What does this mean?" The blonde asked.

"It means that even though I love you and I want you to be my girl, I wish you happiness with whoever has your heart Q. I can't have you and I never will." Santana leaves Quinn standing there with tears falling down her face.

End of Flashback

"So she just stood there?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. I haven't seen Quinn ever since we all graduated." Santana sighed and picks up her paint brush again.

"San, I'm sorry about Quinn." Spencer rubs her back.

"It's cool Spence." She shrugs.

"Hey we have to get ready for you art show tonight. We have to go get our suits." Spencer reminds her.

"Fuck, that's right." Santana puts her paint brush down and puts her shoes on.

"Let's roll San." Spencer leaves with his friend.

…

Quinn is getting ready to go to an art show with Rachel. Rachel comes out dressed in an all black dress with black heels. Rachel has her hair in curls and with slight make-up on. Quinn is wearing a silver dress with black heels and her hair is straighten, with slight make-up.

"So you ready?" Rachel asks.

"Yep." Quinn puts a little perfume on then she grabs her purse from her couch.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am. Biff destroyed us. I'm going out tonight and we're going to go have fun Rach. No interruptions."

"You're right. Let's go." Rachel walks out with Quinn and head to her car.

"So, have you spoken to Santana?" Quinn asked Rachel as they get into the car.

"Nope. Santana distant herself."

"Rachel, why did you even move out here to Tampa anyway?"

"Oh, Brittany lives out here." Rachel blushes.

"Brittany? I thought she said she was going on tour with Ariana Grande." Quinn said putting lipgloss on her lips.

"She did. Brittany got her own dance studio here and I got my own business going so we thought it would be a good idea to stay here." Rachel taps the steering wheel with her thumbs.

"Rachel what's really going on?" Quinn puts her lipgloss back into her purse.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked not looking Quinn in the eyes.

"Rachel, there's something else." Quinn chuckles.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Quinna asks.

"I haven't' told Brittany yet." Rachel said.

"Rach!" Quinn whines.

"Fine. I'm pregnant." Rachel says.

"Are you serious?!" Quinn says happily.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Brittany." Rachel said.

"Rach tell her tonight. Let's go."

"Alright." Rachel drives to the art gallery.

…..

The art show is filled with celebrities. Santana is standing in front of her painting. She can't believe it's actually here. Her grandma would be proud of her. Santana feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see Brittany in a tuxedo. She hugs her.

"Hey B."

"Hi S." Brittany breaks the hug.

"Do you like it?" Santana said turning back to her painting.

"San, this is amazing. You're grandma would be proud of you San." Brittany said.

"Thanks B." Santana wipes a tear.

"Hey, no crying. Think of your family back in Lima. They would love to see how happy you are."

"I know. This painting describes my whole life B. Growing up in a bad neighborhood and doing all types of bad things, to now. I have all of this. I'm happy, I'm still missing one little piece." Santana tells her friend.

"What's that?"

"Quinn. I wish she was here to see all of this." Santana said staring at her picture.

"I know San. You still love her after all of these years."

"I can't help but too. Quinn, she made me better and I hate how I didn't fight for her." Santana admits.

"You did in my eyes San. You did everything that you could for Quinn. She'll come." Brittany said.

"Yeah. Let's go find Spencer before he eats all of the shrimp.

"Oh god. We do need to find him." Brittany goes to look for Spencer with Santana.

Quinn and Rachel walks in the gallery with smiles. Quinn sees a lot of people examining the art pieces. Quinn looks over at Rachel.

"Woah, people love art." Quinn said.

"Yeah, they do. Especially the type of art that defines their life. Look at this one." Rachel walks up to a painting.

"Wow this is beautiful." Quinn said.

"It is. It's called Hand in Hand. This is one beautiful piece." Rachel reads the title off of a title plate that's under the painting.

"I want this. In my room. This painting defines my life for some reason." Quinn said.

"How so?"

"Look, the right hand defines a broken life with nothing, and the left is the rich and famous type of life. It's like you don't want to go back to the right because you're afraid of going back to the most dark places you have experienced." Quinn explains.

Rachel looks at Quinn with her mouth hanging open.

"Quinn I didn't know you liked art." Rachel is shocked.

"Rachel, art is not just about singing or acting. It could be your whole in colors." Quinn says.

"Who taught you that?" Rachel smiles.

"Santana. Santana always told me what her drawing meant. She loved things like this." Quinn said.

"You miss her?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Quinn sees a guy walking towards them. "Excuse me?" Quinn asks politely.

"Yes miss?" The guy said.

"How much for this painting? Quinn asks.

"Oh, I have no idea. The artist really doesn't want to sell it. You can go ask her." He tells Quinn.

"Where is she?" Rachel asks.

"Over there." He points.

"Thank you." Quinn walks over to the girl who's looking at a sculpture. Quinn taps on her shoulder. She turns around. Quinn never thought that she would ever see Santana again. Santana looks at Quinn.

"Quinn?"

"Santana?"

"Oh shit." Rachel says.

End of this Chapter. This story means a lot to me. I might not be an artist, but I do love the meaning of art. It defines a lot of things in my life. I hope you guys will love this Quinntana story. Who's ready for Brittana's wedding tonight? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: Days Like This

Chapter 2: Days Like This

"Oh shit." Rachel says.

"Hey Q." Santana greets her long time crush.

"Hey San." Quinn greets.

"Thanks for coming." Santana grins.

"Sure." She nods.

"So uh where's Biff?" She asked looking around.

"I have no idea where he is." Quinn shrugs.

"I'm going to go see Spencer." Rachel walks away going to Spencer.

"You're painting is amazing." Quinn admires the painting.

"Thank you Q." Santana sips her champagne.

"Are you selling it?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know. I mean it's one of my best pieces." Santana said smiling at Quinn.

"I'm sorry about losing touch with you San." Quinn says to the Latina.

"No worries Q." Santana shrugs.

"Santana I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Santana asks.

"About what happened after graduation."

"Quinn there's nothing to talk about. You made your choice and got your happily ever after." Santana said with tears forming.

"I'm not happy San. Well not anymore." Quinn said sadly.

"Look, I'm glad you came, but I don't know if our friendship can be fixed." Santana said.

"I understand. I'm sorry again, but I want to buy that picture. It means a lot to me. Good luck tonight San." Quinn kisses her cheek sadly and walks over to Rachel.

Santana sighs and walks over to Brittany.

…

Santana woken up with someone banging on her door. She groans and gets out of bed. She walks over to her door and opens it. Brittany is standing there sweating.

"Britt, it's 7:30 in the morning. Why are you banging on my door?" Santana asked groggily.

"Rachel's pregnant." The blonde blurts out.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Latina asks in shock.

"Rachel's pregnant." Brittany repeats.

"When did you fuck Berry?" Santana asked moving out of the way so Brittany could get in.

"Like 2 months ago when Spencer threw Frank that promotion party." Brittany said sitting down on a stool.

"Britt, you don't seem happy about this." Santana said making some coffee.

"I am San, but I'm going to be going on tour with Justin Timberlake soon. How am I going to be a parent and go on tour at the same time?" The blonde asked sighing.

"Britt, there no doubt that you need to call Justin and tell him the news. You can't just bail out on Rachel and your kid." Santana said taking down two mugs.

"Rachel and I really aren't dating San."

"What?! Britt I thought you guys were." Santana looks at her long time friend in shock.

" I mean we've gone on dates, but I think she likes that Brody guy." Brittany hisses.

"Britt, you got the hots for Berry, I don't understand why you two would have sex and shit, and you're not really dating." Santana says.

"I know, I really like her San and I don't want to fuck this up for her. Rachel has worked her ass off to get where she is now." Brittany explains.

"We all did. We all came from the same town and we all made it, but Britt you and Rachel are going to have to sit down and talk about this. You have a child on the way and Rachel might wait around much longer. I know Berry has the hots for you too. So it's a win win if you ask me." Santana smiles.

"Yeah, we do need to talk. I wonder why she kept this from me though." The blonde asked sipping her coffee.

"That's something you guys need to talk about."

"What about you and Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"What about us?" The Latina asked the blonde.

"San, you're giving me advice on Rachel and now it's my turn. Go get your girl and fuck her brains out. Quinn is the only girl who gets you. That Dani bitch just used you and basically got your ass into trouble because of all of the fraud she did." Brittany reminds her.

"I do miss her. I told her we couldn't fix our friendship."

"Why the fuck would you say that San? Now Quinn is going to think that there's no way you two are going to get back to where you guys were." Brittany shakes her head.

"I feel like an asshole. I need to go see her." She says.

"Duh, I need to get going. I have to be at work at 11. Wanna meet up for lunch around 2 maybe?" Brittany asked.

"Sure. Sounds good. You go get your girl." Santana giggles.

"I will and I'm going to fuck the shit out of her. You need to do the same." Brittany kisses Santana cheek and leaves.

"Fuck." Santana cusses.

…

Rachel is sitting in her office going over files. She hears a knock and yells come in. Brittany walks in and sits down.

"Hey Rach." The blonde greets.

"Hi Britt." She greets back.

"Rach, I'm sorry I freaked out last night. I know you must be upset with me." The blonde said.

"I am. Britt, why would you deny your child? You're the only person I've ever slept with." The short girl said.

"I don't know. I thought you were dating that Brody guy and I got upset because I thought that the baby was his."

"Britt, I only want you and you know that." Rachel said getting up going to stand in front of Brittany.

"Look, I feel bad about it. I made you feel like shit and I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"I know you are." Rachel straddles the blonde.

"So, how about we go on a date?" Brittany smiles.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. Where are we going?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Somewhere special Rach." Brittany holds her hips.

"Okay, sounds fun." Rachel kisses Brittany.

Brittany wraps her arms around Rachel's Body. They both moan when the kiss is deepened. Rachel hears her phone rings, she leans over and picks it up.

"Hello?" She answers

"Rach, are you busy?" Quinn asked.

Uh, n-not really." She feels Brittany kiss her neck.

"Wanna meet up for lunch?" The blonde asked.

"Fuck!" Rachel's eyes roll back when Brittany thrusts inside of her. "Uh Quinn I'll call you back" Rachel hangs up quickly and continues to let Brittany fuck her on her desk.

…

Santana is at home sitting on her couch watching family guy. Bruno is sitting right beside her looking at the tv show. Bruno remembers something. He goes over to a box and digs though it.

"Bruno what are you doing"? Santana asked from her spot on the couch.

Bruno comes back with something in his mouth. He sets it right beside Santana. Santana picks it up. She looks and see that it's an old picture of her and Quinn watching family guy with Bruno. Bruno looks at Santana with a sad face. Santana sets the picture down. Bruno puts his paw onto Quinn face letting the Latina know he misses the blonde.

Bark.

"You miss her too huh?"

Bruno nods his head barking. He loves Quinn .

"I miss her too Bruno." Santana stands up and goes over to fridge. Bruno runs to Santana's room and grabs her shoes. He sets them down in front of her. She looks down at him.

"You want to go for a walk?" She asks. Bruno groans and goes to get the picture. He points to Quinn with his paw again. He touches Santana's shoes and the picture of Quinn. He barks at her. Santana sighs.

"Bruno, I don't think that's a good idea." She said to her dog.

Bruno runs over to the door touching it with his paw letting Santana know that it is a good idea. He runs back over to her and nudges her shoes towards her feet. Santana picks up the picture and sets it on her island.

"I can't go." She tells him. Bruno gets upset and growls at Santana. He gives her a mean look. Santana scoots back being afraid of her dog for the first time.

"Okay, fine. I'll go see her." She puts her shoes on.

Bruno barks happily at the Latina. He licks her leg.

"I'll have her come over later." Santana said petting his head softly.

Bruno nods and nudges her towards the door. Santana laughs and grabs her keys from the key rack. She opens the door and looks at him.

"Thanks buddy." She smiles.

Bruno nods and points to the hallway with his paw letting her know to go get Quinn. Santana giggles and leaves. Bruno runs back over to the couch and continues to watch family guy.

…..

Quinn is at work working on her computer. Her assistant Jenny comes in and speaks.

"Miss Fabray there's a Santana Lopez here to see you." The young girl said.

"Send her in." Quinn said. Santana walks in and sits down on a couch that Quinn hand.

"Hey Q." The Latina greets.

"Hi." Quinn said closing her computer.

"Look, about last night. I was out of line about saying that we can't fix our friendship. I want to fix Quinn." She tells the blonde.

"Santana that hurt me last night." The blonde said.

"I know and I feel like an asshole. Bruno told me to come."

"Really? Well, he is a smart dog." Quinn smiles.

"How about you come over and we can hangout for a while ." The Latina offers.

"Sure. I'll meet up for Rachel for lunch then I'll come over."

"Cool. So, how Rachel's pregnancy?"

"It's fine. I mean she only told me last night."

"Thanks for lunch liking my painting." The Latina smiles.

"No problem. Your art always stands out." Quinn smiles at Santana.

"I gotta run, so I'll see you tonight." Santana said standing up.

"Okay, I'll text you."

"Sure thing Quinn." Santana smiles and shuts the door.

"I wish I could say that I love you." Quinn puts her head in her hands.

Outside of her office Santana has her back against the door.

"I wish I could say that I love you." Santana sighs and leaves the building.

End of this chapter. I'm getting my new computer guys. I hope you guys liked it. More BrittBerry and Quinntana in the next chapter. I love Bruno don't you guys? Vote which story next? Sweet lady kisses


	3. Chapter 3: Good Days

Chapter 3: Good days

Santana's POV

I'm cleaning up my house so Quinn can come over, I look down and see Bruno helping me clean. He's a very smart dog. I love him very much.

"We're done buddy." I put my hand in the air for a high-five.

Bark. He high-fives me.

"Okay, so Quinn is going to be here soon, what should we cook?" I asked him. He runs to the living room and comes back with a pamphlet.

"You want me to get Chinese?" I raise a brow.

He just nods. He knows Chinese is my classic type of food for when Quinn use to stay over.

"Okay, if you say so." I call the Chinese place and order. I hear a knock, I walk over to go get it and it's Quinn.

"Hey S." She greets me.

"Hi." I say smiling at her. I hear paws against the floor and it's Bruno running full speed to Quinn, he jumps into her arms and starts to lick her face.

"Hi baby." Quinn giggles.

"How come you never do that to me?" I pout getting jealous of the lack of attention.

"He loves me better." Quinn sticks her tongue out at me.

"Bruno! Come on!" I whine. Bruno licks my face, and I rub his head.

"He still loves me more San." She says laughing.

"That's not cool Q, turning my own dog against me." I say to her.

"He's the one who invited me back San. He's smart." She says hanging her purse up.

"True." I nod agreeing.

"You've got a really nice view." Quinn said looking out of the window. I walk over to her with Bruno walking beside me.

"That's why I love it." I tell her looking out the window as well. I hear knock on the door, and it's the Chinese man. I pay him, and pull out two plates. I pull out our food onto the plates. I put some in Bruno's bowl. He loves Chinese food, he's just like me. I set our food down onto the living room table and turn on the TV. An Episode of Power is on, and I love this show. Ghost is a sneaky motherfucker.

"Shit, I love this show." Quinn says as she bites into her food.

"I know, I love this show so much. Ghost is sneaky." I say eating my food. I look over and see Bruno watching TV. He takes bites every once in a while, Bruno loves power too. I go back looking at the TV. After we eat and watch TV, Quinn and I started to talk.

"So how's the painting going?" She asked looking at my drawing of Paris, France.

"Great, thanks for coming that night Q." I smile at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Santana, I already got tickets to your next event." She says smiling at me.

"Really?" I perk up in happiness.

"Santana, your drawings are the shit. I just wish your family could see that." She looks at some more of my art.

"My mom and I aren't close anymore. I send her some money, but she always sends it back. I try to be a good person Quinn." I say picking up a pencil and begin to draw.

"You're mom's a bitch Santana." She says as she sips on her wine.

"I know." I continue to draw.

"It's not easy is it?" She asks picking a pencil herself.

"No, it all depends what you're doing." I say looking at Quinn's face.

"So, are you happy about Brittany having a child?" She smiles widely.

"Yeah, they both deserve all of the happiness." I add some color onto my picture.

"They do." She nods agreeing. I continue to draw smiling at Quinn as she has that look of determination onto her face. I really missed her so much. This has been a very good day.

…..

Brittany's POV

I'm sitting in my living room with Rachel, rubbing her flat belly. I can't believe that I'm about to have a child with her. I'm so fucking happy right now, it's crazy. I called my mom and told her the good news. She was happy, but my dad wasn't, which is cool he's a fucking dick anyway. He's mad because he thinks that Rachel is using me. She's not, I know she isn't.

"So, uh I was wondering if you and Santana could help me move into my new house tomorrow." She says rubbing my head.

"Sure babe. I would love too, now Santana, you know she hates to sweat." I laugh.

"She says that it puffs up her hair." Rachel giggles.

"It does, Santana be looking like a sad pooch. She hates the heat here, but I told her about before we moved here." I shrug.

"What did your dad say?" She asked turning the television off.

"My dad hates me Rachel, he always has. I don't like him neither." I sit up sighing.

"Britt, you're a good person I don't understand why he's acting like this." She rolls her eyes.

"That's on him." I stand up going into the kitchen taking out some pans.

"What are you going to cook?" She asked me leaning against the counter.

"Don't know yet." I shrug taking down some seasoning.

"Surprise me." She wraps her arms around me.

"That's the plan baby." I kiss her sweet lips passionately. I really love Rachel, not just because she's carrying my child, but she was my everything in high school, but she was dating Finn's tall ass. I was devastated in high school, and of course Santana went off and start cursing at her in Spanish. I'm just glad that we're together now. I try not to think about the past, but I do think about Finn coming back taking Rachel away from me.

"You okay?" She frowns.

"Yeah, just think about us." I chop up some veggies.

"I know you Britt, you were thinking about our high school days." She looks down in shame.

"Rachel, there's nothing you could've done then. I didn't like the fact that you and Finn were together, but I wanted you to be happy." I say truthfully. I wanted Rachel to have everything good in life. She's smart, talented, and sexy. This is girl can steal anybody's heart, I'm surprised she stole mine, I've wanted Rachel for a very long time.

"Britt, you're always going to be mine, it doesn't matter if were together or not in high school, Finn was just there at the time, but know I have you and our child. I don't nobody else accept you two. That's it." She strokes my face with tears forming.

"I've always wanted you Rachel, you're the love of my life, and I'm sorry for not fighting for you like I should've." I pull her close to me.

"I love you so much B." She lays her head on my chest.

"I love you more Rachel." I sway us from side to side, yep I'm going to marry this girl one day.

End of this chapter. Aww, how sweet are BrittBerry? More Quinntana moments coming up, and someone from Quinn's past will make an appearance. Santana's mom will be in the next chapter and so will Brittany's dad. Who loves Bruno? I do. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise?

….

Waning Smut.

Santana's POV

I hear Bruno barking his ass off. I groan and get out of bed. I look down at my little pup with tired eyes.

"What's wrong Bruno?" I asked getting up. I hear a knock at my door. He runs to the door jumping up trying to open it.

"Sit down." I ordered him. He jumps on the back of my leg, I look down at him. He has a scared look on his face. I guess it's because someone broke into my loft last year. "Don't worry. I got this." I open the door and it's my mother. Fuck. Noooooo!

"Hey Mija. Surprise." My mother greets me pushing her bags into my arms. I get angry.

"What fuck are you doing here mother?" I asked dropping her bags out of my arms. She doesn't answer me she just goes into my cabinet and pulls out some jack. She helps herself to my stash. Oh hell no!

"Mom!" I yell taking the drink out of hand.

"I need a place to stay." She says leaning up against the counter.

"There's a motel right now the street." I spit dumping the drink out. I don't drink this early.

"You're going to let your mother stay in a cheap motel?" she questions me.

"Yes. There's no way you're staying here. You might invite your little friends over again." I say putting my jack back up.

"Santana, I need to stay here." She said.

"Get out. I don't want you here." I say pointing to the open door. She scoffs walking out of my loft. I slam the door not giving a fuck. "The nerve of that bitch." I say under my breath. I look down at Bruno and smile. I was about to walk back into my room, but another knock makes me growl.

"I thought I told you…." I jerk the door open and its Quinn. Bruno runs full speed pass me and jumps onto Quinn. Quinn picks him up.

"Hi baby." She rubs Bruno's head. I just look at these two with a puzzled face. Like what the hell man?

"Uh…" I point to myself, like hello?

"Hey San." Quinn greets me with a smile.

"Hey Q." I let her in with Bruno who's cuddling into her chest.

"So he loves you more than I imagined." I say getting a little jealous.

"He misses me San. Bruno hasn't seen me in years." She giggles.

"So what's up?" I asked shutting my door.

"I just saw your mom. What's going on?" She asked putting Bruno in his bed.

"She wants to stay here with me. Quinn my mom's a drug addict, she panted drugs in my house 2 years ago. Luckily Spencer flushed them before the cops came. I wasn't even home." I shake my head.

"San, I'm sorry. Your mom has always been a bitch. I hate cause you're going through this." Quinn tells me. She puts her purse on the couch.

"I'm done with my parents. I don't even want to see them." I sigh.

"Where's the food?" She asked me.

"What food? I didn't cook anything yet. Your best friend over there woke me up." I say to the blonde.

"I'm hungry." She walks into the kitchen and opens up the fridge. She gasps slamming fridge. She turns to glare at me.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"You have no food San." She says angrily. Woah, she must be starving.

"I need to go shopping." I say laughing at the pissed of blonde.

"Get your shoes on, and let's go." She smacks my butt grabbing her purse. Bruno follows her. I roll my eyes walking into my room. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I slip on Nike slides. I grab my wallet and keys heading out with Quinn and Bruno.

We go to the healthy food market. I gotta stay fit y'know. We walk in grabbing a cart, I put Bruno in the cart. Quinn walks to the vegetable sections. She picks up some broccoli. Hell no!

"We're getting this." She said putting the green shit into the cart. Bruno and I make grimacing faces.

Bruno looks at me telling me to say something about it.

"What? She's going to make us eat it anyway." I tell him. Bruno rolls his eyes. "Q can we get some collard greens?" I asked the blonde. Bruno perks up when he hears me ask the blonde that.

"No San." Quinn says sternly putting squash and Okra into the cart. Bruno and I got heavily offended. There's no way I'm eating that shit.

"Hell no. Put that shit back. Quinn we don't eat squash nor nasty ass okra. They both taste like ass." I make a face.

"It's for me San. I know you two hate it." Quinn kisses my cheek and goes back to the veggies. I smile at the blonde, it's like we're a couple. I see Bruno looking at me grinning. I rub his head softly.

"Can we get some fruit?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out." Quinn said picking up some corn placing them into the cart. We walk over to the fruit section. Bruno gets excited. He points to the coconuts and pine apples. Yes! I take all of the pineapples and coconuts. Then I go over to the apples and tangerines. I take all of them as well. I high five Bruno. Bruno points to behind me, I turn to see Quinn looking at us with a raised brow.

"What?" I asked.

"San that's too much." Quinn said taking some of the fruit out. Bruno starts to cry a little. Quinn turns to see him crying. "What's wrong baby?" She asked him. Bruno points to the pineapples in Quinn's arms. "Okay we can keep them." Quinn puts them back into the cart.

You've got to be kidding me.

"Quinn, how come you don't let me keep anything?" I asked.

"He's the baby Santana. You're grown." She smacks my head.

"Whatever." I say walking to the snack.

"Oh no. Turn your ass around young lady." Quinn said pulling back.

"But…" I say wanting to get some snacks.

"Don't even think about it." Quinn said pulling me to the drinks. I look over and see Bruno laughing at me.

"That's not funny Bruno." I pout. This is so not fair. "Quinn." I whine like a little child.

She shakes her heading at me. "Just a few snacks Santana. You need to stay healthy. I'll be over here getting some drinks." She said walking away. I walk over to the snack aisle and grab some for me and Bruno. I walk back to see some guy talking to Quinn. I walk over to her putting the snacks into the cart.

"Who's this?" I asked Quinn.

"This is Cliff, Biff's older brother." Quinn said.

"Let's go Q." I grab her hand trying to pull her back.

"I don't think my brother would like somebody else touching Quinn." Cliff said.

"Where the fuck is your brother? I don't see him. You stay the fuck away from Quinn." I say pulling Quinn with me. We pay for everything, and we head back to my house. I look over to see Quinn crying. This guy must be really scary.

…..

With Brittany (Britt's POV)

Santana and I move some of my stuff into my new place. We also got some movers to help us too. After I got everything into my place I decided to order some food. I look over at Bruno who's laying on Quinn's lap.

"Hey Bruno. Wanna a dog biscuit?" I hold a bag of biscuits. Bruno speed over to me, and I give him one.

"I swear he loves you guys more." Santana said laying on Quinn's lap.

"Duh." I laugh walking out of the kitchen with Bruno walking beside me.

"This place is nice Britt." Quinn said rubbing Santana's arm.

"Thanks Q." I sat down beside Rachel.

"I'm glad you two are having a kid. You guys look happy." Santana said playing with Quinn's hand.

"What about you two?" I asked sipping on a beer.

"Well, that's up to Q. Wanna have a kid?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Let's go on a date first, and then we'll see." Quinn said. I hear a knock on my door. I get up and go over to open it. What the fuck?

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked looking at my father. How did he even find me?

"Hi Brittany." My father greets me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him once again.

"I need to talk. Can we?" He asked me. He looks a mess.

"About?" I asked him.

"Britt, please." He pleads. I shake my head stepping aside letting him in.

"Nice place." He said walking into the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I hear Santana say. I close the front door walking into the living room.

"I came here to talk to Brittany." My father said.

"How did you even find Brittany, Paul?" Santana asked him.

"None of your business." My dad said stepping closer to Santana.

"Back off!" I push my father back.

"I see you have your little slut here." He said looking at Rachel. I punch my father in the face.

"Don't you ever talk about my girl again." I say picking up my father. Santana runs over to the door opening it. I throw my father out making him land onto the ground. I slam the door shut walking back into the living room. I feel arms around me.

"I love you Brittany." Rachel says.

"I love you too Rachel." I hold my love tighter.

"That's our que. Let's roll Quinn. I'll call you B." Santana pats my back heading out with Quinn and Bruno.

…..

At the Loft with Quinn and Santana (Santana's POV)

Okay, so I know Quinn and I say that were going to go on a date, but we just had a whole bottle of jack. Which is why we're in my room fucking. I bury my face into Quinn's neck as I thrust into her.

"Santana! Fuck!" Quinn screams. Yep, I'm a good 11 inches.

"Yeah!" I yell fucking Quinn faster. Man, she feels amazing around my dick, she makes it feel so fucking good. Oh my god.

"You better fuck me harder." She growls opening up her pretty legs. I go deeper in this position.

"You better take this cock." I say growling back right at her.

"Yes! Right there!" Quinn yells. She flips us over riding my cock hard.

"Ugh! Quinn!" I grip her hips helping her ride my dick.

"I bet you like this don't you?" She said riding my dick faster. She knows I love it.

"Yeah, go faster baby." I smack her ass hard urging her to fuck me faster.

"You feel so good baby." Quinn moans touching her own breasts. Quinn locks our fingers together. I lift my butt up thrusting upward inside of her.

"Shit!" I moan loudly.

"San! Oh my god!" Quinn yells loudly.

"Take it! Take it!" I say pounding her pussy harder.

"I'm gonnna cum!" Quinn said rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

"Fucking cum on my dick." I rub her clit in fast circle.

"Yesssss!" Quinn cums all over my cock milking it. Fuck yeah.

"Fuck yes!" I cum inside of Quinn sending 7 long ropes of cum inside of her.

"Oh shit." Quinn falls on top of me.

"Wow." I say trying to catch my breath. Maybe we did this backwards, but who cares?

"Hmm, you fucked me so good. I officially love your dick." Quinn said.

"Really? What did you like about it?" I asked her.

"Everything. It's so long, and thick. I love it. I wanna fuck some more." Quinn said.

"Works for me." I get behind Quinn. I love doggystyle. As soon as I was about to put my cock back into Quinn a knock on the door disturbs us. Seriously? I growl getting up. I slip on my boxers and bra. I walk out of my room heading to the door. I see that Bruno is sleeping. I open my door and my eyes widen.

"Surpise!" The figure said holding a gun up shooting me. I fall to the ground feeling the pain in my stomach.

The last thing I hear is Quinn yelling my name. "Santana!"

…..

End of this chapter. Who shot Santana? I know it was kind of fast with the smut thing, but I wanted to do it. How was the smut? I love writing the grocery store part lol. Bruno and Santana are hilarious. A former gleek will show up next chapter surprising the girls. Spencer will be in the next chapter with his boyfriend. Also Santana's mom will come back.


End file.
